kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aden
Aden is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Aden was born and raised in Lofty Heights, a small mountainous world highly connected to nature. The main town of the world, where Aden lived, was built on and into the mountainside, near a river flowing down the mountain. The world itself is not very technologically advanced, the inhabitants preferring to live in simplicity, at peace with the mountain, which they believe to have its own soul. Aden's uncle is part of the council leading the part of Lofty Heights Aden hails from. As Aden lived with this uncle, he was groomed to take his uncle's place on the council once he became of age, but these plans were interrupted by Aden's discovery of the Keyblade and the call for help from Master Eraqus. His uncle was reluctant to let him go, but let him in the end, knowing Aden had a greater responsibility to the worlds as a whole than just to their own, and that keeping Aden home would be selfish. Story Deep Jungle Aden appeared in the story in the midst of the conflict in Deep Jungle, just in time to help stop the Heartless Ship. Unfortunately, he wasn't particularly well-versed in how to use a Keyblade Glider, and wound up using it mostly to ram into things. After returning to the camp with the rest of the group, they were ambushed by Nequa with large enemy Heartless. Upon emerging victorious, part of the group split off toward the Gorilla Habitat. Aden was part of the group left behind to defend the camp. Nequa later reappeared, summoning a Heartless version of the leopard who had killed Tarzan's parents, Sabor. When Sabor had been defeated, the Keybladers all regrouped at the campsite. There wasn't much time to rest, however, as Krowley directed the group to the world's Keyhole, which he promptly demonstrated the sealing of. After the goodbyes had been said, Tarzan discovered a mysterious message with a picture of a keyhole: "Warriors of Light, you have survived the savagery of the jungle. But can you manage to make it out of the woods?" Disturbed by this message, the group returned to the Land of Departure for more information. The Great Forest After realizing he had spent more time than he had meant to training with his Keyblade Glider and that everyone had long disembarked, Aden rushed off to The Great Forest , where he transformed into a goose and met Bambi and Thumper. The two animals were rushing off to a meeting of some sort, and the rabbit quickly pointed Aden in the direction of Kross and Raisor, who were already in the world. Suddenly, the three Keyblade wielders, along with Bambi and Thumper, ran into Ronno and Aux, another one of the masked Keyblade wielders. Aux explained that he was conducting an experiment on hearts and what taints them using Ronno and Bambi—Ronno had willingly accepted the darkness, but what would it take to drag Bambi down? Gunshots and hunting dogs were then heard in the distance, and Aux and Ronno left. Panicking, Bambi rushed off to find his mother, Aden quickly following with Raisor and Kross. The Keyblade welders, however, were quickly stopped by a couple of coonhounds. Together, and with the help of newcomer Eon, they managed to fight the dogs off...but Bambi and Thumper had disappeared. By the time the group had relocated Bambi, it was too late: his mother had been killed. Aux reappeared long enough to taunt the prince and the Keybladers before using a Chrono-Sash to create a portal to the future. Enraged, Aden and the other Keybladers (including the newly-arrived Lars) quickly followed after him, but the Masked Keyblader disappeared into a Dark Corridor immediately upon arrival. The Keybladers regrouped and were overheard by Friend Owl, who lead them to an adult Bambi and Thumper. Since following Aux, years had passed in the world. Hoping for any lead on the masked Keywielder's plans, they asked where Ronno was. The buck waited daily for Aux to return, the darkness in his heart growing as Aux never appeared. When Aux finally did appear, Ronno's rage caused him to be struck down and turned into a Heartless. The group defeated him, but Bambi was sympathetic. Surprised that Bambi had not yet succumbed to darkness, Aux decided to attack the rest of the forest with Fire Heartless and magic. When Bambi declared to Aux that his light would always be stronger, Aux decided that the results of his experimentation were inconclusive, and left the world to be ravaged by the Heartless. Working together, the group destroyed all the Hearltess and were able to evacuate all the forest's animals to the Northern River. Shortly thereafter, the world's Keyhole appeared in a dried-up lake. When Eon sealed it, the group warped back to the Land of Departure. Detoured After returning from The Great Forest, Aden returned to the main hall of the castle at the Land of Departure to read up on what was happening in the other worlds. He stopped reading as the group from Dwarf Woodlands returned, and was shocked when he went outside to see the vast number of Keywielders. Yen Sid suddenly banished all of them from the Land of Departure when Krowley panicked about someone arriving to take the Chrono-Sash. Baker Street Aden was dismayed to find that, upon being ejected from the Land of Departure and into Baker Street, he was once again transformed into an animal—a mouse this time. He quickly found Eon, and the two were approached by two mice: Dr. David Q. Dawson, and a little mouse girl named Olivia Flaversham. The two were looking for the detective, Basil of Baker Street, to locate Olivia's father. Aden and Eon quickly agreed to help, and were shortly joined by Raisor. They eventually found the detective's home, only to find that the detective cared very little about finding Olivia's father until it had a connection to another project of Basil's. Eon furiously slapped Basil, to Aden's silent shock and disapproval, and stormed out. Soon after, Olivia spotted Ratigan's henchman, Fidget, trying to break into the house, and Eon returned from serendipitously locating Ratigan, but with a pack of Heartless on his tail. The three Keywielders fought the Heartless off while the three mice set off tracking the bat. The search led the group to a toy store, though Fidget was nowhere in sight. Distracted by investigating the shop, Fidget was able to summon another swarm of Heartless, then swoop down from his hiding place in the rafters and snatch Olivia. The three Keywielders, assisted by some quick thinking from Basil and Dawson, were able to eliminate the Heartless, but too late to catch up with the bat. Fortunately, Basil was able to deduce Fidget's destination—a pub known as The Rat Trap. As time was of the essence, the Keywielders summoned their Gliders to get to the pub. Once there, the Baker Street mice disguised themselves and, inside the pub, started a barfight in order to follow Fidget, who had left through a trap door. Following Fidget did lead the group to Ratigan's lair, but were caught in a trap laid by the rat himself. Aden was able to free the group with a Blizzard spell and his Keyblade, and quickly disarmed the trap. Basil started to break down after having been fooled by Ratigan, but Dawson put a stop to that, and the group managed to locate and free Olivia. Bringing the Gliders out once again, the group sped after Ratigan—joined by another Keywielder named Glen—and with Basil's help managed to crash the rat's flying machine into Big Ben. The group landed inside the clock, where they fought against Ratigan. During the fight, Aden slipped off of the gear after being attacked by Ratigan, and spent the duration of the fight getting back up. He was able to help get the mice—now including Olivia's father, Hiram—to the outside of the clock tower, where Basil finally managed to vanquish Ratigan once and for all. Once the fight had ended, the world's Keyhole appeared on the face of Big Ben's clock, and Glen sealed it. Castle of Dreams Immediately after the Baker Street Keyhole had been sealed, he and the other Keywielders were spirited away to Castle of Dreams to stand off against Vanitas. The dark Keywielder quickly slipped out of a disadvantageous fight by setting a monster on the partygoers in the castle and flying off after Cinderella. While Aden was distracted, the Keywielders had all split into groups, and before Aden could go looking for any of them, he was trampled by a crowd of fleeing partygoers. Hours later, he was found by Blaze and brought to Central Haven to train. Central Haven Aden trained at Central Haven under The Order for some time, joined by his old friends Raisor and Anora. During one sparring match that Aden refereed between the two, they were joined in the Main Hall by the duck Louie, in addition to friends old and new, Kross, Steel, D'daear, and Ananta. Once the reuniting and greeting were over with, the group began discussing the current state of affairs in the worlds, catching each other up. Personality He tends not to speak up so much; he prefers to listen rather than talk. Admittedly, he has a bit of a short temper. First impressions are what usually defines his views of a person, so it's hard for him to warm up to people if they've gotten off on the wrong foot. He is willing to give second chances, though, given time. Working hard is very important to him, as idleness leads to atrophy. Raised to be tolerant and accepting, he tries hard to keep a good handle on himself, but isn't as good as he would like to admit. Appearance Aden has thick and messy brown hair with matching brown eyes. Standing at about 5'8", he isn't the tallest, but he makes up for it with lean muscle. He is relatively light-skinned. He dresses in long clothing that covers his skin, but at the same time is light and loose, allowing his body to breathe. He is always found wearing a beaded necklace with a feather on the end. In The Great Forest, he takes the appearance of a goose with mottled brown and grey feathers. In Baker Street, he takes the appearance of a brown mouse. Abilities *Blend (Equipped) *High Jump (Equipped) *Guard (Equipped) *Magic Lock-On (Equipped) *Dodge Roll (Equipped) *Item Boost (Equipped) *EXP Writer I (Equipped) *Combo (Equipped) *Aerial Sweep *Combo Plus *Air Combo Plus *Cheer *Second Wind * Gift Skills Physical * Sliding Dash (Equipped) Magical *Aero *Blizzard *Cure *Fire *Gravity *Faith *Summon: Bambi *Summon: Basil Other *Magnify Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Jungle King *Twitterpated *Elementary *Starseeker (Equipped) Accessories *White Fang (Equipped) *Speed Chain *Rune Armlet (Equipped) Items *Potion (x3) *Hi-Potion (x1) *Mega-Potion (x1) *Ether (x1) *Phoenix Down (x1) Trivia *. : tale_wind, and thusly Aden, had a large absence from the roleplay from the beginning of Chapter 3 (The Next Move) to the middle of Chapter 6 (The Great Forest). Aden's absence was retconned into losing track of time while improving his skill with a Keyblade Glider, while . : tale_wind doesn't have an excuse. *Part of the reason Aden is so uncomfortable in the form of a goose is because of the deep connection to the earth he has from living in Lofty Heights. * . : tale_wind originally created Lofty Heights, Aden's home world, as an original world for a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction featuring a girl from the world named Ciel. Category:Characters